Marge and Bart bonding moment
by scooby823945
Summary: Marge and Bart live together after homer cheated on Marge.


(Bart's POV)

I was upstairs in my room playing on my computer. My mom had a rule that when I am in the house, there are no wearing of cothes. My mom knocked on his door, naked and i let her come in. "Bart i have some bad news, Homer was cheating on me, so I dumped him, he took lisa and Maggie with him." said my mom. "that is okay mom" I said. I stood up and gave her a hug. "Can i touck your cock sweetie" said mom. "sure" I said. "Thanks," she replied, taking my cock in her trembling hands. She held it oh so gently for a second, and then, carefully, like it was made of eggshells, she gently gripped me more firmly. I gasped, and she looked up at me. I'm not sure what she saw on my face, but apparently she was satisfied with it, because then my Mom slowly dropped to her knees, and sat looking almost reverently at the hard cock in front of her face. I closed my eyes and my head tilted back. I felt Mom let go with one hand, and the other slid bown to the base. I could tell she was holding me with just her thumb and forefinger now, and then I felt her lips lightly kiss the end. I moaned. Mom's other hand landed on my hip, and slowly it slid around to grasp my firm, muscular ass cheek. Then Mom's sweet, wet and warm mouth opened and I felt my cock enter her, sliding across her tongue.

My knees about gave out from under me, but I reached flailingly behind me and found the desk to hold on to. Mom slid my cock all the way into her mouth with one, steady even move, her tongue dancing all along the sensitive underside, and when she had it all inside she closed her lips around it. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling a second as I felt Mom draw a suction, and start to pull back, her sweet lips and tongue making me groan loudly. I let my head sag to my chest as the incredible sensations coursed through me. It felt amazing! Something about the mind bending, awe inspiring fact that this fantastic blowjob was coming from my own Mother's sexy mouth! It felt as though I was on that downward, upward slide you feel when you take a heavy drug, like Acid, except it was accompanied by tiny, nerve jangling electric shocks! I opened my eyes to watch and was greeted with the exquisite site of my gorgeous Mom's bright red lipstick smearing on my cock shaft, and her lovely face half on, half off my rigid manhood. "Oh... Mom..." I moaned, and watched a little smile flicker across her features. But for the most part she had that 'chocolate ice cream' look on her face. You know the one, the look you see people get when they are savoring a bite of some particularly rich, sweet dessert. After a few minutes of going slow with her eyes closed, Mom opened her eyes and looked up at me. God! I felt my abs tighten in reaction to her beautiful blue eyes locked on mine. Mom held our eye contact for a few seconds, making sure to take my cock almost all the way out of her mouth, right to the very tip of the head, and then to take it back in excruciatingly slowly, staring in my eyes all the while. After a few minutes of this lovely torture, Mom raised herself up a little, and angled her face down, causing her hair to cover her face. I watched as she began to bob up and down on me a little faster, then faster, then even faster, and I found myself groaning, grunting, moaning, and calling out her name, "Mom... Oh MOM! Oh... Marge! Yes Mom! Suck my cock Mom... Oh God..." I'd never called my Mom by her first name before, but with her working my cock over the way she was, being on a first name basis felt totally normal, and right. I was rapidly losing my composure. If Sis and I hadn't fucked in the shower before she went to school I was sure I wouldn't have lasted even these few minutes, as the thrill of the best Blowjob I'd ever had combined with the knowledge I was knocking my knob against my own Mother's tonsils was more than I could stand for long at all! My balls drew up warning on my pending explosion, and when Mom felt them on her chin she really went to town. She sucked twice as hard as before, causing her cheeks to hollow out and rub along my length, as she flattened her tongue and pressed it firmly against my over sensitive piss tube, and her head went into hyper drive, both her hands firmly grasping my ass cheeks. "Oh, Mom, Oh... Oh... OH... Ohooohhhooo!" I gasped, my entire body shaking and jerking roughly, "I'm gonna cummmmmmmmm... Uhhhhhhhaaaa!" Mom jabbed her face down burying her nose in my curly carpet and let my pecker head slip deep into her throat, taking me all the way in. As I let loose with the first jolt Mom swallowed frantically, letting me feel her throat muscles work my cock a second, before she slid about half off and let the second jet land right on her tongue. Then, with me still spurting like a firehose, she pulled her head off me completely, her mouth coming free with a loud "pop!" Several ropes of cum splattered her face and one fell tantalizingly on her tits, hanging suspended across her cleavage a second before the strand broke and hung there, reaching for her belly. Mom opened her mouth and caught the next splash of jizz right on her tongue, and then she took me back in to the head letting the last several squirts slosh right into her sweet, heavenly mouth. When my eruption slowed she took matters in hand and stroked me a few times, squeezing tight and moving my cum down my dick like she was squeezing the last drops of toothpaste from the tube as she sucked hard, trying to get every last drop from me. And she succeeded. Finally, Mom let my now softening cock slip from between her greedy lips, and sat back on her heels, rubbing my cum into her tits and then scooping what she could from her face into her mouth, licking her fingers like she was at KFC. For my part, as soon as she let go of me I slumped to my ass on the floor, as though she'd been holding me up with her mouth, and sat there, breathing heavy. We just sat there for a few moments in relative silence; the only sounds we made were my huffing and puffing, and Mom's slurping on her fingers. My head swam, and I felt a little dizzy. After a few more seconds of this, I felt my strength returning, at least enough for me to sit up a little, and speak. "God, Mom..." I said, sounding incredulous as I felt, "I can't believe you blew my dick!"

"Sweetie, would you like some milk" said Mom. "Sure" I said. My mom picked me up and put her breast in my mom. I suckled on her breast while she was rubbing my stomach. We shared a bonding experience like no other mother and son ever had. I love my mom to death.


End file.
